staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Nestor Carbonell, Andrea Bandewald, Judd Nelson (22 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (19 min) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Tony Crane, Eric George, Leslie Bibb, Barry Corbin (43 min) 10.50 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Kino łez (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt./Brazylia 1994 11.40 U siebie: Jasełka łemkowskie w Kunkowej - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (295) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Do celu (1) - teleturniej 13.15 Wielka historia małych miast: Puck - felieton 13.40 Do celu (2) - teleturniej 13.45 Cysterski ślad: Dziedzictwo oliwskich cystersów - felieton 13.55 Do celu (3) - teleturniej 14.00 Katalog zabytków: Żukowo koło Gdańska - felieton 14.15 Halo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Paty-Tura - teleturniej muzyczny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Euroexpress 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (20/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1039) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Kwiat mego sekretu (La flor de mio secreto/The Flower of My Secret) - film psychologiczny, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Marisa Paredes, Juan Echanove, Imanol Arias, Carmen Elias (101 min) 21.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.05 Widziałam - program publicystyczny 22.25 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Poczet Regionów Polski: Małopolska 00.00 Muzy dwie: Dole i niedole Moll Flanders (The Fortunes and Misfortunes of Moll Flanders) (3,4-ost.) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. David Attwood, wyk. Alex Kingston, Lucy Evans, Colin Buchanan, Ian Driver (97 min) 01.35 Kapitan Tytus na podziemnym froncie... czyli kartki z historii polskiego komiksu - reportaż Ryszarda Nyczka (powt.) 02.10 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (43) - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie (66/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Tele Millennium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (75) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.55 Studio Sport: Eliminacje do Halowych Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej - Polska - Belgia 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 W rytmie flamenco - koncert II Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Gitarowego 20.00 Magazyn ekspresu reporterów 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dw6jkomania 21.40 Król Marvin Gardens - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.25 Świadkowie XX wieku - film dokumentalny 0.20 Granica - dramat wojenny, Włochy 2.00 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? (25/26) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy (6/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany (33, 34) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Szkoły integracyjne (3/5) - felieton 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę (11/12) - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości (101/150) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 15.50 Reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Złoty Mak '99 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir (6/19) - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok (7/26) - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir (7/19) - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany (33, 34) - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości (101/150) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł (21/44) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: mecz Polska - Turcja 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (23) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Projekt Geeker (12) - serial anim., USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (181) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (24) - serialobycz., USA 9.00 Simon (1) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (3) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (34) - telenowela, Peru 11.30 Renegat (81) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 13 posterunek (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Projekt Geeker (13) - serial animowany, USA 15.30 Infonnacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Alvaro (35) - telenowela. Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (35) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (21) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Mikey i ja - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.10 Przyjaciele (63) - serial komediowy, USA 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Świat według Kiepskich (22) - serial komediowy. Polska 23.50 Super Express TV 0.05 Annia cieni - dramat wojenny, Francja/Włochy 2.35 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Leśni przyjaciele - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Mój ślad: prof. Maciej Żylicz 10.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (2/13): Daj monetę - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) (powt.) 10.45 Dalecy - Bliscy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.15 Premierzy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego (20): Ach, co to był za ślub 15.45 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Zabawa w biuro - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad: prof. Maciej Żylicz (powt.) 17.45 Magazyn olimpijski 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Krecik - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Kuchnia polska (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak (60 min) 21.00 Koncert w Leśniczówce Pranie - program artystyczny 21.45 Zablokowani - reportaż 22.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 23.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Krecik - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kuchnia polska (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak (60 min) (powt.) 03.00 Koncert w leśniczówce Pranie - wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Beata Ścibakówna, Olga Sawicka, Joanna Szczepkowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jan Peszek (powt.) 03.45 Zablokowani - reportaż (powt.) 04.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (13) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (41) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Super Stories (13) - serial animowany 10.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (89) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (12) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (13) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.25 Prawo do miłości (145) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (145) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.25 Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej: Krzesimir Dębski 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (146) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (146) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (14) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (44) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (13) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Choćby spod ziemi (Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Patty Duke, Beau Bridges, Pat Hingle, Roxana Zal (91 min) (powt.) 22.00 M.A.S.H. (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) 22.30 Wyścig po złoto: historia Silken Laumann (Golden Will: The Silken Laumann Story) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Dylan Neal, Kate Trotter (95 min) 00.15 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.15 Piosenka na życzenie 02.15 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Nanook - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Annabella Sciorra, Spike Lee, John Turturro (120 min) 22.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 23.10 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.30 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.45 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (45 min) 00.35 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (45 min) 01.25 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 02.15 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Annabella Sciorra, Spike Lee, John Turturro (120 min) (powt.) 04.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny, USA 1992, wyk. Christopher Noth, Jerry Orbach, Michael Moriarty, Richard Brooks (45 min) 05.35 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Goło i wesoło (The Full Monty) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Cattaneo, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Mark Addy, Ailliam Snape, Steve Husian (88 min) 09.55 (K) Droga do kariery (W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Art Carney, Conny van Dyke, Jerry Reed (91 min) 11.30 (K) Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Walter Levine, Dan Aykroyd, John Goodman, Joe Morton (119 min) 13.30 (K) Dzika przyroda Indonezji - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Kim był Joe Louis - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Iikka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski (89 min) 16.30 (K) Deser: Plamy na słońcu - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 (K) Ryzykant (Last American Hero) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Valerie Perrine, Ned Beatty (91 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Mniejsze zło (Lesser Evil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Mackay, wyk. David Paymer, Arliss Howard (93 min) 21.35 (K) Beavis and Butt-head - serial animowany 22.00 (K) Superdeser: Obcy krewni - film krótkometrażowy 22.30 (K) Dziewczyna żołnierza (Soldier's Sweetheart) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Thomas Michael Donnelly, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Skeet Ulrich, Georgina Cates (107 min) 00.20 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (1) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 01.55 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (2) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 03.30 (K) Punki z Salt Lake City (S.L.C. Punk!) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. James Merendino, wyk. Mathew Lillard, Michael Goorjian (93 min) 05.05 (K) Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. John Goodman, Jim Broadbent, Mark Williams, Hugh Lauris (83 min) 06.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy HBO 06.30 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 07.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 07.55 Kazimierz Wielki (1) - film historyczny, Polska 1975, reż. Ewa Petelska/Czesław Petelski, wyk. Krzysztof Chamiec, Władysław Hańcza, Zofia Saretok, Wiesław Gołas (84 min) 09.25 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 10.00 Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ben Affleck, Bruce Willis, Liv Tyler, Steve Buscemi (144 min) 12.30 Królestwo lwów: Wyżyny i lasy - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 13.30 Księżniczka łabędzi - Skarb czarnoksiężnika (The Swan Princess) - baśń filmowa, USA 1998, reż. Richard Rich, wyk. Michelle Nicastro, Brian Nissen, Christy Landers, Donald Sage MacKay (70 min) 14.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 15.15 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) 16.45 Backstreet Boys: Koncert w Orlando - program muzyczny 18.20 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Rowe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jack Palance (91 min) 20.00 Bohaterowie i inni tchórze (Heroes and Other Cowards) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Ralf Bauer, Carian C. Tietze, Edgar M. Bohlke, Dieter Bach (80 min) 21.25 Dzikie żądze (Wild Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell (104 min) 23.15 Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ben Affleck, Bruce Willis, Liv Tyler, Steve Buscemi (144 min) 01.45 Miasteczko Wilbur Falls (Wilbur Falls) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Juliane Glantz, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sally Kirkland, Shanee Edwards, Suzanne Cryer (90 min) 03.20 Trójkąt zdrady (Extramarital) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Yael Russcol, wyk. Jack Kerrigan, Traci Lords, Jeff Fahey, Maria Diaz (87 min) 04.55 Backstreet Boys: Koncert w Orlando - program muzyczny Nasza TV 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (13) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (13) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (129) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (13) - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (13) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (103) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (13) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (109) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (13) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (129) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (13) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Annabella Sciorra, Spike Lee, John Turturro (126 min) 22.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 23.10 Dziennik 23.25 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Zaufaj mi (Trust in Me) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Currie Graham, Sandra Nelson, Duncan Fraser (90 min) 01.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.45 Życie jak poker (13) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 02.15 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Szkoły integracyjne - felieton 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: mecz Polska - Turcja Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.20 Cena milczenia - film sensacyjny, USA 10.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.35 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 12.25 B jak Bolo (B comme Bolo) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1994, reż. Jean-Michel Ribes, wyk. Jean Carmet, Michelle Laroque (87 min) 13.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 15.05 Prawo dżungli (Law of the Jungle) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Jeff Wincott, Paco Christian Prieto, Christina Cox, Richard Yearwood (90 min) 16.35 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.55 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.45 Stalowa maska (Who?/Man in the Steel Mask) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Elliott Gould, Trevor Howard, Joseph Bova, Ed Grover (90 min) 20.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Krwawa gra - film sensacyjny, USA 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Dreamaniac - thriller, USA 1986, reż. David de Coteau, wyk. Thomas Bern, Kim McKamy, Sylvia Summers, Mike Warren (83 min) 00.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Całkowita ochrona (Maximum Revenge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Paul Michael Robinson, John Lazar, Landon Hall, Neil Delama (88 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 11.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 14.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.40 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 18.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 20.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.00 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 23.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 23.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.20 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Nie tylko dla dam - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Dzikie konie (Wild Horses) - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 1983, reż. Derek Morton, wyk. Keith Aberdein, John Bach, Kevin J. Wilson, Robyn Gibbes (90 min) 10.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Śmierć komiwojażera (Death of a Salesman) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1985, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Kate Reid, John Malkovich, Stephen Lang (130 min) 23.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.40 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.05 Jazzowe inspiracje (10/13): Brzmienie Arabii 06.40 Być oficerem 08.00 Tajemnicza książka 08.40 Cela 09.35 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (3/6): Dominika 10.05 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (2/3): Operatorzy 11.20 Surinam - opowieści znad rzeki 12.15 Wiek XX (11/13): Skandale 13.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (51) 14.00 Eugene Ionesco - uśmiech zbuntowanego anioła 15.05 Opieka społeczna (2-ost.) 16.15 Bitwa o Dien-Bien-Phu 17.10 Tylko boks. Reszta to nuda 18.15 Królewska kolekcja (6-ost.): Wizerunek władcy 18.45 Prosto do nieba (5/6): W górę i w dal 19.40 Oczyma duszy 20.30 Historia rumu 21.20 Amerykańskie wizje (3/8): Dziki zachód 22.20 Wieś naszych wspomnień 23.15 Rzecz o imigrantach 23.45 Historia Elisabeth Nietzsche (1/2) 00.40 Ognista niwa Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Władca świata (Master of the World) - film SF, USA 1961, reż. William Witney, wyk. Vincent Price, Charles Bronson, Henry Hull, Mary Webster (102 min) 22.00 Statek kosmiczny Widmo - film SF, Japonia, reż. Terence Marvin Jr, wyk. Thomas Lee, Peter Convay, Deborah Scott (90 min) 23.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Szkoły integracyjne - felieton 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Magazyn regionalny 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.40 Wyprzedzić chorobę - program medyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: mecz Polska - Turcja TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Gadułki - program dla dzieci 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Szkoły integracyjne - felieton 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Domator - program poradnikowy 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: mecz Polska - Turcja PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Szkoły integracyjne - felieton 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Poznać, przybliżyć, zrozumieć - magazyn naukowy 16.00 Znaki pamięci 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Familijny Poznań 18.45 Rynek - czyli kto kogo - magazyn 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: mecz Polska - Turcja TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 12.10 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Amerykańska muzyka - program muzyczny 14.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Oh, co za noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 16.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.00 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial popularnonaukowy 18.00 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Eliksir miłości (Little Crazy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Deborah Koons, wyk. Cully Fredrickson, Susan Brecht, George Castillo (90 min) 21.30 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Nocny anioł (Night Angel) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, wyk. Isa Anderson, Karen Black, Debra Feuer, Gary Huston (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na czwartek 00.05 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Moja firma 08.30 Strach ma wielkie... powodzenie - reportaż 08.45 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial popularnonaukowy 09.15 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 10.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 10.45 Historia pieniędzy - program popularnonaukowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.50 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 12.00 Tadeusz Komorowski - film dokumentalny 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Leniwy miś, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Czas na sport - program sportowy 17.10 Amman i miejsca historyczne Jordanii - film dokumentalny 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Uczciwa walka, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wplączemy Cię w sieć - program komputerowy 20.20 Wsi moja sielska, anielska (Vesnicko ma strediskova) - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Janos Ban, Marian Labuda, Petr Cepek, Jan Hartl (98 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Z prawa i z lewa - magazyn 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Annabella Sciorra, Spike Lee, John Turturro (126 min) 22.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Dziennik 23.25 Informacje TV-51 23.40 Zaufaj mi (Trust in Me) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Currie Graham, Sandra Nelson, Duncan Fraser (90 min) 01.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.45 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.15 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Archeologia: Etruskowie - film dokumentalny 09.50 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Tereny podmokłe - film przyrodniczy 10.30 Maryja Matka Jezusa - film dokumentalny 11.00 Kosmos: Podróż na granice wszechświata - program popularnonaukowy 11.45 Drogami Europy: Avignon - program krajoznawczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Bogowie z Wyżyn Nasca - film dokumentalny 12.30 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Udane życie 12.45 Poszukiwany poszukujący - film dokumentalny 13.20 Nie bójcie się własnych dzieci - duchowa adopcja - reportaż 13.45 Podstawy życia moralnego człowieka - film dokumentalny 14.10 Misje: Madagaskar - program duszpasterski 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Lisy i rysie - film przyrodniczy 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Jezus - historyczne odkrycie - relacja 16.30 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Podwodny świat (8) - film przyrodniczy 18.05 Z dzieciństwa Jana Pawła II - rozmowa z panią Danutą Gruszczyńską 18.40 O uśmiech dziecka - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Ojciec Święty w Libanie - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Rola kobiety w Afryce - program edukacyjny 20.00 Marzenie Daniela Comboniego - film dokumentalny 20.25 Sława Bohu - felieton 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Nagroda Cypraea w Sorento - relacja 21.30 Magiczna Italia (8) - film krajoznawczy 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 22.25 Pieśni i tańce z Lewoczy - reportaż 22.45 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - film dokumentalny 23.10 Gol dla Rafaelli - reportaż 23.25 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dokumentalny 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.20 La legende de la cite perdue - serial fabularny 10.45 Gargoyles - film animowany 11.10 Disney kid - program dla dzieci 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.05 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 M6 Kid - program dla dzieci 16.55 Jesteśmy aniołami - sen o Eldorado (Noi siamo angeli - Misterio della 5 chiese) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (95 min) 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial fabularny, USA 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars - magazyn 20.50 Les sept vies du docteur Laux - film kryminalny, Francja, reż. Jacek Gąsiorowski, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Philippe Caroit, Max Morel, Fabrice Roux (88 min) 22.30 The Practice: Coup de poker - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 23.20 The Practice: La loi du talion - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 00.05 Mode 6 - magazyn o modzie 00.15 Hors Stade - magazyn sportowy 02.40 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 04.00 Recife: Le carnaval de Rio - film dokumentalny 04.50 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 05.15 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 05.35 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Dżentelmen - show 06.45 Szukam ciebie 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 08.50 Sierżant milicji (Sierżant milicji) - serial sensacyjny, ZSRR 1964 10.00 Dokumentalny detektyw 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.50 Klasowa paczka 12.05 Zew natury 12.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Maski - show 14.55 Człowiek i prawo 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Tin Cup - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Rene Russo, Cheech Marin, Linda Hart (133 min) 20.25 Cywilizacja - program popularnonaukowy 20.50 Wiadomości 21.00 Pierwsza noc spokoju (La Prima notte di quiete) - film fabularny, Włochy/Francja 1972, reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Alain Delon, Patrizia Adiutori, Giancarlo Giannini, Lea Massori (105 min) 22.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Taniec: X Mistrzostwa Europy par zawodowych w Le Mans (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.30 Zawody Dog Challenge w St. Petersburgu na Florydzie 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 23.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Berchtesgaden (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Julia - wyjątkowa kobieta - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 09.55 Wiadomości 10.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Australian Open - relacja z Melbourne 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Przyroda Wenezueli: Tropikalne sawanny - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Szkoła nad jeziorem - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Prawie perfekcyjne wesele (Eine fast perfekte Hochzeit) - komedia, Niemcy 1999, reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Elfi Eschke, Andreas Vitasek, Hildegard Knef, Alexander Goebel (90 min) 21.50 Globus - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 To może się przytrafić każdemu - film dokumentalny 23.45 Mac - serial kryminalny 00.30 Magazyn nocny - magazyn publicystyczny 00.50 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.05 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Australian Open - relacja z Melbourne Arte 19.00 Tragedie techniki - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Reportaż: Leczenie nad rzeką 20.45 Wojna domowa w Gracji - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 21.45 Stulecie w obrazach - Obóz śmierci - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.55 Niewolnica Terpsychory - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1997 22.50 Jean-Claude Casadesus dyryguje Saint-Saensa - koncert 23.25 Jerzy Grotowski, 1933 - 1999 - film dokumentalny, Polska 1999 00.15 Uderzenie - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 02.15 Max Lindner (13) - komedia niema, Francja 1916 (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 W drogę: Reportaże z podróży - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 10.30 Stacje: Pośrednicy, szermierze pojednania i myśliciele - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 Wizyta - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Język angielski: An apprentice in Cornwall - program edukacyjny 13.30 Podróż przez zaginiony kraj - film dokumentalny 14.30 Producent broni i działacz pokojowy - Alfred Nobel - film dokumentalny 14.45 Fale światła i powietrza - film dokumentalny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Album Niemiec: Ahrenshoop - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sport 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Czas dla zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 19.30 Ratunek dla Pompei - film dokumentalny 20.15 (na żywo) Forum obywatelskie - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Zeitspiegel - magazyn 21.45 Hour of the Gun - western, USA 1967, reż. John Sturges, wyk. James Garner, jason Robards, Robert Ryan, Frank Converse (97 min) 23.25 Rundschau - wiadomości 23.40 Kino Kino Tip - magazyn filmowy 23.45 Chłodne niebo (Cold Heaven) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, James Russo, Will Patton, Mark Harmon (96 min) 01.20 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.25 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Mdr 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Był sobie... kosmos - serial animowany 07.35 Wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Rozmowy erfurckie - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.25 Odkrywamy u nas - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn porad 09.03 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Do dzieła - teleturniej 10.25 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 Przegląd - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 11.00 Opowieści o samochodach - magazyn magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.45 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 Święte małpy z Rajasthan - film dokumenatlny 15.15 Podróże: Pod bałtyckim morzem - film dokumentalny 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości w skrócie 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn porad 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Zwierzaki - magazyn przyrodniczy 20.15 Program lokalny 20.45 Reportaż MDR: Mama już nie pije 21.15 Outsiderzy i prymusi - magazyn dla ciekawych 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.00 Liebling Kreuzberg - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1986 22.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.50 75 lat Orkiestry Symfonicznej MDR - koncert 00.10 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.40 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 01.05 Brisant - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 01.35 Reportaż MDR: Mam nie pije (powt.) 02.05 EastSide Storys - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Nocny rock - program muzyczny 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Gwiazdy jutra - kariera w teatrze - film dokumentalny 06.30 St. Pauli Landungsbrücken - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1979 (powt.) 07.00 N3 Reportaż - magazyn 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Melchiorowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 12.00 Beckmann - talk show 12.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Dzięki zwierzętom odkrywamy nasze człowieczeństwo - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.50 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 ReläXX - magazyn dla dzieci 14.20 Walter Mellon - serial animowany 14.30 Znak orła - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1978 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Grenlandia - archiwum klimatu - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 N3 świat zwierząt: W kraju orangutanów - film dokumentalny 21.00 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 N3 świat: Moja Ameryka - program dokumentalny 22.15 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial kryminalny 23.05 Śladami Aleksandra Wielkiego (3) - film dokumentalny 23.50 Spojrzenia wstecz: 70 lat temu: Erich Salomon fotografuje politykę - film dokumentalny 00.05 Sklep muzyczny: przeboje lat 70-tych - magazyn 00.50 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 02.05 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.20 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.05 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.35 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.05 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.35 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.05 Telegra Pro 7 05.30 Galileo (powt.) 05.50 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.40 taff (powt.) 07.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 07.35 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1987 08.35 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 (powt.) 09.05 Nasz własny dom (A Home of Our Own) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Kathy Bates, Edward Furlong, Clarissa Lassing, Soou-Teck Oh (100 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Blues tajniaków (Undercover Blues) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Dennis Quaid, Fiona Shaw, Stanley Tucci (90 min) 22.05 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.00 The Butterscotch - thriller erotyczny, Francja 1996, reż. Rolfe Kanefsky, wyk. Scott Coppola, Gabriella Hall, Craig Peck, Doug Merrill (99 min) 00.45 Pokonać bestię (Watchers 3) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Jeremy Stanford, wyk. Wings Hauser, Gregory Scott Cummins, Daryl Roach, John K. Linton (80 min) 02.15 History - magazyn historyczny (powt.) 02.50 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.45 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.30 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 A jutro Słońce znów wzejdzie (Und morgen geht die Sonne wieder auf) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Johannes Fabrick, wyk. Antje Schmidt, Hans-Werner Meyer, Konstantin Graudus, Jacqueline Macauley (96 min) 22.05 Stern TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Stan Becker - Jeden człowiek, jedno słowo (Stan Becker - Ein Mann, ein Wort) - thriller sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Ralph Bohn, wyk. Heinz Hoenig, Uwe Ochsenknecht, Chiara Schoras, Andreas Hof (94 min) 22.20 (na żywo) Akta śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.20 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1994 00.50 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.40 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 03.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.25 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 10.30 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Ironbridge - pierwszy wielki most stalowy świata - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.45 NDR Talk Show 12.45 Disco - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 14.10 100 słów stulecia - miniatury dokumentalne 14.15 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny (powt.) 14.45 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 15.15 P.I.T. - Peter Illmanns Treff - program muzyczny 16.00 Świadkowie wiary: Don Giovanni Bosco - film dokumentalny 16.45 Najlepsi kucharze Austrii - program kulinarny 17.10 Austriackie specjalności - miniatury kulturalny 17.15 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - społeczeństwo, polityka i kultura 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1999 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 NetzNatur: Świnia - mieć albo być - reportaż 21.15 Leni Guitar - film dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Sąsiad (Der Nachbar) - film obyczajowy, reż. Markus Fischer, wyk. Rolf Hope, Eva Scheurer, Larbi Tahiri, Marco Morelli (95 min) 00.00 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.05 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 01.00 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 01.40 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn publicystyczny 02.40 Lista bestsellerów (powt.) 03.40 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - społeczeństwo, polityka i kultura (powt.) TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: moda, zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała księżniczka Sara, Georgie, Cudowna Pollyanna, Z jak Zorro, Piłkarze, Double Dragon, Księga dżungli - seriale animowane 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Cagney & Lacey: The Return (Cagney & Lacey: Tödlicher Kaviar) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Sharon Gless, Tyne Daly, John Karlen, James Naughton (90 min) 22.05 Savage Bees (Mörderbienen greifen an) - horror, USA 1976, reż. Bruce Geller, wyk. Ben Johnson, Michael Parks, Paul Hecht, Bruce French (85 min) 23.45 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 00.45 Cagney & Lacey: The Return (Cagney & Lacey: Tödlicher Kaviar) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Sharon Gless, Tyne Daly, John Karlen, James Naughton (90 min) (powt.) 02.25 Savage Bees (Mörderbienen greifen an) - horror, USA 1976, reż. Bruce Geller, wyk. Ben Johnson, Michael Parks, Paul Hecht, Bruce French (85 min) (powt.) 03.55 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny 04.50 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 05.20 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz MTV - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Kulisy teledysku - program muzyczny (LL Cool J) 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Noc z teledyskami